herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mizore Shirayuki
Mizore Shirayuki (白雪 みぞれ''Shirayuki Mizore'') is one of the main Protagonists of Rosario+Vampire. She is also a Yuki-Onna. Mizore's mother is Tsurara Shirayuki, who appears during the start of the school festival under the belief that Tsukune is her daughter's boyfriend, while her unnamed father appears in the second anime adaptation for a short while Character Looks Mizore has light purple hair which was long when she was introduced, but she later has it cut and blue colored eyes, which are nearly completely blue and have a bit of purple at the top of them in close images of her. Also the pupils are not black, and are almost as blue as the rest of her eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates. She wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt like other female students, but she also wears a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She wears long dark and light purple-striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. It is unknown what she kept in the front pouch of her sweatshirt, though she have been known to keep her journal about Tsukune and a lollipop which maintains her body temperature there. Her appearance doesn't really change when she transforms into a Yuki-Onna, her hands become wrapped in ice and become ice claws, and sometimes, her hair becomes ice as well and like all Yuki-Onna. Personality When Mizore was first introduced, she was portrayed as a lonely, depressed and misunderstood girl. When she was young, she had befriended a human boy and after confessing that she is a Yuki-Onna, he ran away and never spoke to her again, making it hard for her to trust anyone. In the first semester, she confessed her love to a teacher, until he began to take advantage of her, leading Mizore to freeze him. With the incident and rumors spreading about her, Mizore found it hard to trust anyone but took a liking to Tsukune Aono, believing he was just as miserable as she was. But after meeting Tsukune Aono and becoming friends with everyone, she is shown to be a reserved girl with little emotions, which she only expresses when having moments with Tsukune. She is often seen stalking and hiding in different locations, which is often played on for comedic purposes. (Like in bushes, behind trees, and even under tables.) In addition, she gets into comedic arguments with Kurumu Kurono quite often, and they are often seen butting heads or having childish fist fights. Though they remain to be close friends, as when Mizore is forcefully kissed by Miyabi, Kurumu comforts her and prevents Mizore from committing suicide. Mizore Shirayuki.png Mizore s soles by solesartist-d595bka.jpg Mizore.jpg Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Quiet Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:Rosario + Vampire's Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:In love heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Cool Heroes Category:Loner Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Misanthropic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Perverts Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Spy Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humanoid Category:New Heroes Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Obsessed Category:Beyblade x Rosario Vampire Heroes Category:Purple Headed Heroes Category:Fighter